mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Sparkle/Gallery/Best Gift Ever
''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Twilight Sparkle "no time for rest" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle checking her list MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "checked it twice" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle hovers over to Spike MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "oh, if I can't" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle starting to stress MLPBGE.png Twilight and Spike leaving the castle MLPBGE.png Twilight and Spike heading into town MLPBGE.png Mane Six on six-way split-screen MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle flying past Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle flying past Rarity MLPBGE.png Twilight frantically flies through marketplace MLPBGE.png Twilight nervously flying through Ponyville MLPBGE.png Spike pointing over at Twilight Sparkle MLPBGE.png Twilight teleports to Shoeshine's stand MLPBGE.png Twilight buying ornaments from Shoeshine MLPBGE.png Twilight buying decorations from Millie MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle buying a lot of scrolls MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle teleports away again MLPBGE.png Twilight's friends watch her freak out MLPBGE.png Twilight "just grabbing a few things" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle buying a cake MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "I need eight!" MLPBGE.png Pinkie, AJ, and Rarity watch Twilight's meltdown MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle hyperventilating MLPBGE.png Applejack putting Twilight's stuff down MLPBGE.png Applejack calmly asks "how's your day?" MLPBGE.png Twilight "I got way behind grading midterms" MLPBGE.png Twilight "Cadance and Shining Armor are coming" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "with Flurry Heart" MLPBGE.png Twilight "I haven't started decorating" MLPBGE.png Twilight "what to get any of you" MLPBGE.png Applejack silences Twilight Sparkle MLPBGE.png Applejack "take a breath" MLPBGE.png Twilight taking a deep breath MLPBGE.png Applejack "now let it out slow" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle slowly exhaling MLPBGE.png Applejack "I think I have an idea" MLPBGE.png Applejack proposes Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "what's a Hearthswarming Helper?" MLPBGE.png Applejack explains Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Applejack "it didn't make sense to buy" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie freaking out MLPBGE.png Twilight "I was stressed about shopping" MLPBGE.png Main ponies and Spike look at Pinkie MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie begrudgingly agrees MLPBGE.png Twilight looking at a list MLPBGE.png Twilight writing on the back of her list MLPBGE.png Applejack shuffling the papers MLPBGE.png Mane Six gathered around the hat MLPBGE.png Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike holding papers MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike see who they got MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie bouncing away from her friends MLPBGE.png Rarity asking about the gift exchange MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "thanks to all of you" MLPBGE.png Twilight "ready to celebrate by then!" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy excited for Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Main ponies going their separate ways MLPBGE.png Twilight decorates the Castle of Friendship MLPBGE.png Twilight hanging a Hearth's Warming wreath MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle hanging wreaths as she flies MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle hanging more wreaths MLPBGE.png Spike talking to Twilight as she decorates MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle continues decorating MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "then I'll shop" MLPBGE.png Spike "maybe something sparkly?" MLPBGE.png Spike imitating Rarity toward Twilight MLPBGE.png Twilight "the kind of things my pony likes" MLPBGE.png Twilight confused "with shopping?" MLPBGE.png Twilight looks at paper with Pinkie's cutie mark MLPBGE.png Twilight "I didn't think of it that way" MLPBGE.png Twilight nervously biting her hoof MLPBGE.png Twilight "make or break her holiday" MLPBGE.png Twilight "hope to find something nice" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "this needs forethought" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "planning" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "research!" MLPBGE.png Twilight decides to decorate later MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "what to get her pony" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle biting her hoof again MLPBGE.png Twilight drawing on a chalkboard MLPBGE.png Twilight drawing a Venn diagram MLPBGE.png Twilight completes the Venn diagram MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle thinking to herself MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "what is a unique food?" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle considering cupcakes MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "nah" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle considering cookies MLPBGE.png Twilight considering other foods MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle gasps in realization MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle's realization face MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle pudding derp face MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle derp "pudding!" MLPBGE.png Twilight opens book to Puddinghead page MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle reads about the Windigos MLPBGE.png Twilight reads about first Hearth's Warming MLPBGE.png Twilight reads about Puddinghead's pudding MLPBGE.png Twilight good idea derp MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "unique, totally Pinkie" MLPBGE.png Twilight looking for the recipe MLPBGE.png Twilight unable to find the recipe MLPBGE.png Twilight shaking the book up and down MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "where's the recipe?!" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle getting stressed again MLPBGE.png Twilight coming out of the library MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "only took four hours" MLPBGE.png Twilight reading pudding ingredients MLPBGE.png Twilight reading the magical warning MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "have you met me?!" MLPBGE.png Twilight hears a knock at the door MLPBGE.png Twilight shocked by her family's arrival MLPBGE.png Twilight "you were coming tomorrow" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor hugging Twilight Sparkle MLPBGE.png Cadance "the scroll we sent yesterday?" MLPBGE.png Twilight welcomes family into undecorated castle MLPBGE.png Shining Armor touching Twilight's forehead MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "what are you doing?" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "decorations not up" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor recognizes Twilight's look MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "I've seen this before" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "what are you obsessing about" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle quickly answers "nothing!" MLPBGE.png Twilight looking away in embarrassment MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle thinking of an excuse MLPBGE.png Twilight "I thought it would be more fun" MLPBGE.png Twilight "if we all decorated it together!" MLPBGE.png Princess Cadance "that sounds wonderful" MLPBGE.png Cadance excited to start decorating MLPBGE.png Twilight stops Cadance from entering MLPBGE.png Twilight "after I finish one quick errand" MLPBGE.png Twilight "nothing to obsess about here!" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "be right back!" MLPBGE.png Twilight looking at the pudding mix MLPBGE.png Cadance and Shining join Twilight in the kitchen MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "too bad her aunt wasn't there" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle shushing Shining Armor MLPBGE.png Twilight continues preparing the pudding MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle closes the spell book MLPBGE.png Twilight "ingredients measured exactly" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "what were you saying?" MLPBGE.png Twilight looks embarrassed at her family MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "I did get a little stressed" MLPBGE.png Flurry Heart teleports across the kitchen MLPBGE.png Flurry switches herself with bag of flour MLPBGE.png Flurry drops a cupcake in pudding mix MLPBGE.png Shining Armor teasingly sarcastic MLPBGE.png Twilight "so my friends decided" MLPBGE.png Flurry carries ingredients across the kitchen MLPBGE.png Twilight smiles as something shines off-screen MLPBGE.png Flurry in the kitchen with Twilight MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "you got super worried" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "went all Twily-nanas" MLPBGE.png Twilight "I wasn't Twily-nanas!" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor raises eyebrow at Twilight MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "a little Twily-nanas" MLPBGE.png Cadance smiling with understanding MLPBGE.png Princess Cadance "we could've helped" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "the good news is" MLPBGE.png Flurry teleporting in the kitchen again MLPBGE.png Twilight pointing at the cooking pot MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "just friends and family" MLPBGE.png Twilight and her family leave the kitchen MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "the pudding is coming!" MLPBGE.png Twilight and family run for their lives MLPBGE.png Twilight and company see pudding closing in MLPBGE.png Twilight and company hear Rainbow scream MLPBGE.png Twilight and company see Rainbow and Discord MLPBGE.png Rainbow and Discord fly through castle doors MLPBGE.png Winterzilla crashes into castle entrance MLPBGE.png Twilight protects her friends with a barrier MLPBGE.png Winterzilla roars through Twilight's barrier MLPBGE.png Twilight and her friends looking scared MLPBGE.png Ponies between winterzilla and pudding MLPBGE.png Ponies looking back at the sea of pudding MLPBGE.png Ponies look ahead at the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle face-hoofs MLPBGE.png Twilight "turn into winterzillas after dark!" MLPBGE.png Rainbow "does everypony know this except me?!" MLPBGE.png Winterzilla swipes its claw at Spike MLPBGE.png Winterzilla entranced by Spike's body MLPBGE.png Spike scared of the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Twilight notices Spike's glittering MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "you like the sparkly?" MLPBGE.png Twilight levitating Spike off the ground MLPBGE.png Twilight flies after the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Twilight lures winterzilla out of castle MLPBGE.png Spike "is this honestly the best plan" MLPBGE.png Discord appears on winterzilla's ear MLPBGE.png Discord on the winterzilla's ear bow MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash upset with Discord MLPBGE.png Twilight lures winterzilla through castle doors MLPBGE.png Winterzilla in mild aching pain MLPBGE.png Winterzilla looks back at decorations MLPBGE.png Winterzilla approaches the decorations MLPBGE.png Twilight trying to get winterzilla's attention MLPBGE.png Twilight tries attracting winterzilla with Spike MLPBGE.png Winterzilla flicks Spike away with its finger MLPBGE.png Spike flying backward toward a wall MLPBGE.png Spike "doesn't want to chase me anymore!" MLPBGE.png Winterzilla whimpering at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Winterzilla breaks down in tears MLPBGE.png Twilight and friends proud of Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie shrieks at living pudding MLPBGE.png Twilight blasts the pudding with magic MLPBGE.png Discord teleports away from the pudding MLPBGE.png Rainbow carries Applejack away from pudding MLPBGE.png Spike flies away from the pudding MLPBGE.png Magic pudding floods Twilight's castle MLPBGE.png Twilight looking at the pudding flood MLPBGE.png Twilight "Chancellor Puddinghead's recipe" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "that's an impressive dessert!" MLPBGE.png Twilight "it's your Hearth's Warming present!" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "that's so thoughtful" MLPBGE.png Twilight "it took a lot of research" MLPBGE.png Shining Armor blasts pudding behind Twilight MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "focus on the task at hoof" MLPBGE.png Twilight "the recipe needed to be exact" MLPBGE.png Twilight "Flurry Heart added something" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "no idea what to add" MLPBGE.png Twilight and Pinkie Pie thinking MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie remembering ingredients MLPBGE.png Twilight "how do you know the recipe?" MLPBGE.png Pinkie "happy Hearth's Warming, Twilight!" MLPBGE.png Pinkie "I'm your Hearthswarming Helper!" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle gasping in shock MLPBGE.png Sea of magic pudding glowing bright MLPBGE.png Sea of magic pudding turns to normal MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle looking for Pinkie Pie MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie pops out of the pudding MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle hugging Pinkie Pie MLPBGE.png Ponies eating pudding around the fireplace MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle apologizes to Pinkie MLPBGE.png Pinkie shocked by Twilight's apology MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "with no pudding disaster" MLPBGE.png Pinkie "wouldn't have made any sense" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie holding a bowl of pudding MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie pigging out on pudding MLPBGE.png Rarity "at least Twilight has something" MLPBGE.png Spike putting the Holly doll down MLPBGE.png Holly the Hearth Warmer doll's head falls off MLPBGE.png Ponies look at Holly doll's head MLPBGE.png Discord zaps the Holly doll away MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "better than my gift" MLPBGE.png Winterzilla enters with bowl of pudding MLPBGE.png Winterzilla laps up pudding with its tongue MLPBGE.png Applejack "kind of a disaster" MLPBGE.png Spike "there's one gift left" MLPBGE.png Spike "I messed up, too" MLPBGE.png Spike looking at the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Spike holding a homemade guitar MLPBGE.png Spike "it's better than nothing" MLPBGE.png Spike "something oh, so rare" MLPBGE.png Spike blushes as he plays guitar MLPBGE.png Spike "a gift to show I care" MLPBGE.png Spike "but nothing can compare" MLPBGE.png Spike "I got stressed and overthought" MLPBGE.png Spike "until the day was shot" MLPBGE.png Spike "it was all for naught" MLPBGE.png Spike "now it's clear to me" MLPBGE.png Spike singing "I'm not gifted at gifting" MLPBGE.png Ponies all listening to Spike's song MLPBGE.png Spike "couldn't figure out what it was" MLPBGE.png Rarity kisses Spike on the cheek MLPBGE.png Spike blushes from Rarity's kiss MLPBGE.png Pinkie "the Gift Givers told me that!" MLPBGE.png Pinkie trying to remember the rhyme MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "more precious than gold" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "but it cannot be sold" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "it's not ended" MLPBGE.png Pinkie "for quickly it's mended" MLPBGE.png Pinkie "it can never be bought" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "yet is easily sought" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle giggles at the rhyme MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "what's so funny?" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "it's a riddle" MLPBGE.png Twilight "the answer is friendship!" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle starts to sing MLPBGE.png Twilight singing "that I can recall" MLPBGE.png Twilight "could've been big or small" MLPBGE.png Twilight looking at Hearth's Warming dolls MLPBGE.png Twilight "my friends on whom I depend" MLPBGE.png Twilight singing over friends and family MLPBGE.png Twilight singing next to her family MLPBGE.png Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry happy together MLPBGE.png Twilight singing next to blushing Spike MLPBGE.png Twilight "spreading love far and wide" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie polishes off her pudding bowl MLPBGE.png Twilight gives Pinkie another bowl of pudding MLPBGE.png Mane Six sing The True Gift of Gifting MLPBGE.png Twilight singing "is totally free" MLPBGE.png Mane Six singing all together MLPBGE.png Winterzilla hugging everypony MLPBGE.png The Great Escape Room The Great Escape Room title card BGES2.png Main five's eyes in the darkness BGES2.png AJ steps on Rainbow's tail in the dark BGES2.png Rainbow looking upset at Applejack BGES2.png Fluttershy addresses her friends in the dark BGES2.png Main five in the illuminated barn BGES2.png Main five blinded by the sudden light BGES2.png Mane Six in Pinkie Pie's escape room BGES2.png Pinkie "holiday clues, puzzles, and riddles" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "are hidden everywhere!" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "solve them to find the key" BGES2.png Twilight confused; her friends gasp BGES2.png Twilight Sparkle "come on, everypony" BGES2.png Twilight "we're experts at escape rooms" BGES2.png Twilight Sparkle picking up a gift box BGES2.png Twilight finds Pinkie under the gift box BGES2.png Twilight backstroking; Rarity counting hay BGES2.png AJ running with lampshade on her head BGES2.png Twilight "what does any of this have to do" BGES2.png Twilight Sparkle "with finding a key?" BGES2.png Twilight looking annoyed at Pinkie Pie BGES2.png Pinkie bounces past Rarity and Twilight BGES2.png Ponies giving stuff to Pinkie Pie BGES2.png Rainbow "which one of these is the thing" BGES2.png Main ponies annoyed and upset BGES2.png Pinkie bouncing in front of her upset friends BGES2.png Main five hear the buzzer buzzing BGES2.png Mane Six looking at the wall clock BGES2.png Pinkie Pie's friends cowering around her BGES2.png Twilight Sparkle trembling in fear BGES2.png Gift box rising up behind Mane Six BGES2.png Mane Six look at the rising gift box BGES2.png Giant gift box in front of Mane Six BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "woo-hoo!" BGES2.png Pinkie "wasn't that sooo much fun?!" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie smiling; her friends exasperated BGES2.png |index}}